Usually, in vehicles, which serve the transport of passengers, passenger seats and other installations are fastened on floor rails, which have fastening means arranged in a certain raster. Different fastening positions on the floor rails may be realized through the raster. A fastening of the respective object at a desired position is usually conducted through an arresting device, which conducts a form and/or force-fitting arresting with fastening means of the floor rail.
In particular in aircraft it is also known to set a distance between seats that follow on each other in a longitudinal direction depending on a desire or a temporary request and to change it occasionally or frequently. For this, the arresting devices of the respective seats are released, afterwards the seats are moved along the floor rail and the arresting devices are arrested again. Changing the distance particularly between two passenger seats arranged behind each other, the seating class of the respective section in the passenger cabin may be changed.
German patent document DE 10 2009 004 987 B4 shows a movable seat for a transportation system, having a seat frame for displaceably mounting on a support structure of the transportation system, wherein the seat is designed in such a manner that two seats arranged behind each other in the transportation system in a storage state, in which the seats are pushed together and at least partially into each other, comprise a smaller common based surface than in a pushed apart use state.
German patent document DE 10 2013 103 662 A1 shows a holding device for passenger seats in a transportation system, which device comprises a seat leg fixation element, a gliding element and a rail element.